


Sorceresses Perspective

by Jetstorm



Series: Adora/Despara Perspectives [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstorm/pseuds/Jetstorm
Summary: Castaspella's prospective of the post Kingdom of the Snows council meeting
Series: Adora/Despara Perspectives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830145





	Sorceresses Perspective

I first saw her when I was summoned to a council meeting presided by my sister in law, Queen Angella. The council meeting had all the remaining princesses along with Sea Hawk and Bow, but I noticed that Frosta was missing. Angella opened up the meeting by telling us that Frosta was in Bright Moon Castle's infirmary and that the Kingdom of the Snows had been wiped off the face of the planet, there was a moment of stunned silence from everyone except Bow, who just looked devastated. I was about to ask what happened when Angella asked Bow to put his hand on the memory projector and there I saw her, a beautiful blonde haired girl at the Princess Prom along with Bow and Glimmer. The images showed the girl being doused in a powdered mist from a blown kiss from Catra, I recognised the mist as one of Shadoweaver's concuction's and I cursed her name as the mist seeped into the girl. The mist transformed the girl into a shrieking beast, who then to my horror got her sword, a sword I recognised as the Sword of Protection and transformed into She-Ra, but this She-Ra was no protector of the innocent, she was a goddess of death

The goddesses first act was lift up high the princess of the Kingdom of the Snows and smash her body into her throne so hard that her little body bounced off the throne on to the floor. I couldn't believe that Bow and Glimmer were able to get her back in time or that she had managed to survive. I listened to Spinnerella weep as we watched what happened, but worse was yet to come. Glimmer and Bow both tried to reason with their friend, but she was now gone and the shrieking goddess that replaced her swept them to the floor. She then turned her attentioned to the Horde agents and screamed at them to destroy everything, which they reciprocated by detonating the heat bombs that they had planted. I watched as entire buildings fell with people still inside them, their screams causing my spirit to sink, but this was enough for the shrieking monster. We watched as she took her sword, a weapon meant to defend the innocent, and used it to slaughter them by the hundreds at a time. There was no mercy, not for man, woman or child, she tore through them like they were almost never there, I have never seen such carnage committed by one person using only a sword before and as I saw it I could hardly believe it

We listened to Perfuma's screams of anguish as we watched the massacre, it became so terrible that Mermista demanded in a very determined tone, a tone of voice not normally associated with her, for the projector to be turned off. What we had just witnessed was the most sickening thing I have ever witnessed, I rose up for my seat, almost without realising I was doing it, and declared that Shadoweaver would die for what we had just seen. It was then that Glimmer came in and told us all what her mother had done, Angella had taken the girl and rearranged her mind allowing Shadoweaver's concuction to be more effective than it would have been, that was bad enough, but the next revelation, this time coming from Angella herself, rocked the foundation of the council. Angella revealed that the girl that held the mantle of She-Ra was called Adora and she was a Horde Force Captain, the room was in uproar, I raged at Angella that she allowed a Horde Force Captain to become She-Ra and let it loose on the rest of us. I never felt such anger at someone so close to me before, a Force Captain, a brutal, savage creature in the guise of a beautiful young woman was given refuge in my late brother's home by the very person he loved more than life itself, how could she do it? My blood ran cold at the thought of what that creature would had to have done to been made Force Captain, was that concuction merely bringing her back to her real self, was that shrieking monster who she truly was and the sweet young girl a facade?

It was a betrayal of everything that my brother stood for, having that creature staying in the place where he lived, a creature that knew only brutality and deceit living in a place that represented peace and truth, but my own dear niece was to remind me how wrong I was. Glimmer told me of the sweet girl her friend was and this backed up by Bow, Perfuma, Mermista and Entrapta, who told me of everything that she had for them. Angella added by saying what she had seen in the girls memories when Angella had her captive, the girl dispite being a member of the Horde was a kind, loving girl, I wondered why such a girl would be with the Horde, then for as long as I live, I will never forget the reaction in that room when Angella revealed the answer. The girl had been raised since infancy by the Horde and by Shadoweaver in particularly and that many of the Horde's troopers were in fact orphaned infants taken in raids. Spinnerella screamed in agony when she heard, she and her wife, Netossa, were hoping to adopt a child and to hear what the Horde were doing to them was just too much for her. I, myself felt violently ill when I heard, we were essentially fighting and at times killing our own children and had been for decades

I vowed to myself that I would end this horror of children being ripped from their families and raised in such evil, no more would the Horde be allowed to turn the ones we cared for against us. The first target on my list was the shrieking she-beast we all saw destroying the Kingdom of the Snows, a girl who I was now beginning to realise was nothing more than a victim of Horde manipulation and I also had plans for the puppet master, Shadoweaver, oh, the fun I would have with her, she would regret everything she has ever done. The first thing that needed to be done was to replace Angella as head of the council, her actions, however well meaning, led to the tragedy we saw unfold and now all there was to do was to wait for the shrieking she-beast to strike


End file.
